HanjixReader : Living
by PokemonTanya
Summary: Hanji Zoe leaves to become a Recon Corp and when tragedy strikes she doesn't come back to save you. You hate her and yet love her. You become a recon corp five years after the tragedy. What happens when you come face to face with the person you love yet hate.


This is a HanjixReader fanfiction. This is yuri i.e. Girl and Girl fanfiction. This is the first time I've written anything on this website so I would really appreciate criticism but please do not be rude. This is a work of art and fiction. I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack On Titan) or any of the characters (although I wish I did.) Plagiarism of this story will be punished and I wish you did not copy this story as it takes time to write this until I'm satisfied with the ending result. Minor steamy scenes.  
-PokeomonTanya

HanjixReader : Living

It had been five years ago, five years since you've seen Hanji. The feeling of her hands on yours was still there, you would still get goose bumps just remembering the feeling, you would still blush remembering every time she would joke about marrying you. You still felt the pain when she left you. The hole in your heart, it was still fresh.

Five years later you're graduating from the Academy and tomorrow was the day you would decide what you wanted to do further with life. You knew you wanted to join the Recon Corps. Just because of Hanji, the person you loved and hated the most. Tomorrow Erwin Smith would be coming and talking to us, trying to convince us why to join the Recon Corps. You didn't have to be convinced, you already knew.

You kept on shifting in bed waiting to see Hanji. You were seventeen and you couldn't wait to see her face when you would ride to HQ of Recon Corps and see her smug face.

Your eyes starting feeling heavy and finally you drifted off to sleep.

" (Y/N)! (Y/N)! WAKE UP!" You could hear your dorm mate ;Alice; screaming at you. With cat like reflexes you jumped out and bed and were prepared to fight.

"Nani ?!" Alice said, the color from her cheeks vanishing.

"(Y/N) you need to calm down. We're in the dorms, nothing can happen." Alice said, laying a hand on your shoulder. You shrugged it off and went for a bath. Titans don't look at the place where they want to attack. They don't go like "Oh! Hey! That's a dorm, I can't attack there." You smiled at Alice's stupidity.

You finished having a bath and wore your uniform. The t-shirt you wore was a simple grey one. You grabbed your 3D Maneuvering Gear and wore it quickly and made your way outside to the Mess Hall where you quickly had breakfast. Even though you were popular among people for your quick reflexes, quick thinking and agility you seemed to only want to show it off to Hanji. YAMETE! Stop thinking about her.

You made your way to the training ground and practiced some hand-to-hand combat and before you knew it, it was time when Erwin Smith ;the commander of the Recon Corps; was standing on the stage.

He said some stuff that terrified most of the people there and by the end only you and six other people were left, Alice being one of them. All of them had grief stricken looks on their faces, you only had a smile. You prepared for the last five year of your life for this moment.

Erwin looked at you and smiled. You smiled back.

"All of you , we leave now. Follow me and take one horse." Erwin said. You were behind him and other squad leaders, You could recognize Commander Levi and Squad Leader Mikasa with him. You saw one horse, it was black and had a white strike on it's face looking like a moustache. You walked up to the horse and petted him.

"I'm going to name you HZ." You told the horse and HZ seemed more than happy.

"That's a first." You heard someone say, you turned around and saw a boy with blonde hair looking at you, you threw a quizzical look at the boys face.

"I'm Armin," he introduced himself and continued "HZ doesn't get along with anyone aside from Hanji."

"I'm (Y/N) and so desu ka ? HZ seems so friendly yet fierce. Well, at least to me." You said, still petting him.

"W-Well, maybe you're an exception." He said and walked away from you and sat on his own horse.

You got up and in five minutes you were travelling fast. Commander Erwin had told them they had to move fast before the sun set. You made the Recon Corps Head Quarters in the next.

You could see Hanji waiting near the doors excitedly along with Squad Leader Eren Jaeger. Hanji finally saw your face. You smirked as you came close to her. She seemed to be getting happier with every moment. We stopped and got off our horses and walked inside. Hanji was making her way to you but before she could Mikasa Ackerman met you. She smiled at you and greeted you. Next Eren Jaeger met you.

"Ah! Welcome (Y/N) to the Recon Corps. I hope your ready to fight titans." He said.

"Otherwise why would I be here ? If I didn't want to fight them I wouldn't join the Recon Corps. I would've stayed back and become a cattle herder." You said while smirking, Eren seemed to be taken a back but smiled confidently.

"We need more people like you." He said and went away.

Hanji was finally coming to you but you moved away as commander Erwin told us to find a room on the second floor. You grabbed your stuff and vanished among the six others. You didn't get to decide as the others dibbed their rooms. You got a room on the extreme end of the hallway.

You dropped your suitcase on the floor and sat down on the bed, you couldn't believe you made it this far. Titan invasions had decreased from the last two years but you wanted to kill them all. Each and every one of them.

There was a knock on the door and someone was telling you it was dinner time. You stretched and went down.

There was a large table and quite a number of people were sitting and the food was already set. You saw Alice sitting with a few other friends and you joined them. You sat quietly until one of the older member of Recon squad said "Lets have dinner!"

You noticed Hanji wasn't around and you scanned the room looking for the auburn haired beauty, hoping she'd be sitting somewhere or standing in a corner. You felt someone looking at you, you slowly turned your head and saw Levi staring at you, intently. He seemed to be almost, almost smirking ? From all the stories you'd heard, he never smiled/smirked unless he was cleaning. You looked back down on your empty plate and filled it up with some food. The chair beside you was empty.

You ate quietly and finally you heard Hanji's laughter echoing in the room, your stomach was knotting and you could feel your ears turn red. Her laughter was the most beautiful thing you'd ever heard, even as a kid you would try to make her laugh just so that you could hear her laugh. You looked up and saw Hanji whispering something into Levi's ear which made him roll his eyes. She laughed and sat down next to you.

She piled food on her plate and it was like a mountain was forming.

"So, the newbies, please tell us why you've joined the Recon Corps." Hanji said with a warmth radiating. You could feel your heart beating faster. '_Calm the hell down' _you told yourself.  
Alice was the first to speak, "My name is Alice and I want to avenge my mother." Eren looked at her and smiled, so did Mikasa. Levi didn't seem amused.  
The others said things which were similar to what Alice said. Levi noticed that no one noticed about you and finally spoke up, "And you, sitting next to Hanji, what about you ?"

"My name is (Y/N) and I did not waste five years of my life to protect the king. I want to kill Titans, avenge my whole village and show that one person who left me, I don't need you. I didn't just train for nothing, if I wanted to waste time I'd just become a cattle herder or something and be oblivious to everything around me. Ignorance isn't bliss. Titans need to die, we need to know where they come from and their weakness and kill them, for good. Otherwise the people who have died killing these Titans have died in vain." Your voice was deadpan. Levi coughed at what you said.

"Many people have said that." He said.

"Many people haven't meant it." You retorted. He cocked an eyebrow and went back to eating.

"B-But Titans can feel too." Hanji said.

"Good they should feel pain." You said.

"But they're living things." Hanji said, shocked.

"So was my entire village and the neighboring village and thousands of other people and other officers." You said.

"But we can control them and we can use them for good." Hanji said.

"You can't teach old dogs new tricks." You said. Hanji seemed to want to further debate with you but luckily Erwin spoke up and said "Tomorrow, a few of you can go with Hanji and see her work, the rest of you will come with me and we'll plan new tactics."

Everyone stood up and went to their rooms. Hanji was trying to make it to you but you ran, you ran like the wind. You locked the door behind and you heard knocks and Hanji calling your name. You took a few breaths and opened the door.

"Squad Leader Hanji, what brings you here ?" You asked as you stood with one hand on the heart and the other one behind your back.

"(Y/N)," Hanji said and hugged you, "I've missed you so much." She said. You didn't hug her back.

"Squad Leader Hanji, not to disrespect you but I need to sleep and get up early tomorrow for tactics planning." You said. If Hanji stayed one more minute you would break down crying. She entered your room, closing the door behind you.

"Please talk to me. D-Don't send me out." Her voice barely audible.

"You want me to talk, I'm going to talk then," You said "You were a recon corp way before our village was attacked. You could have saved us. But no, you didn't. YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME BACK TO SEE IF I WAS FINE. DO YOU KNOW THAT HURTS !" You were screaming at her now, "I thought you would come to find me and t-to take me away from their. I waited for two days without food or water, in the basement with corpses of my parents upstairs! I was only a little girl. I thought 'Hanji will come. She'll come and take me away.' YOU DIDN'T COME. Even when you knew I was alive and in training, you didn't come and meet me, not even once." You broke down crying. You loved Hanji more than anything else in the whole world. Hanji tried calming you down, but you pushed her away. You were crying violently now, shaking. Hanji was hugging you and calming you down. Flashes of dead people, blood everywhere, bad images, everything was flashing through your mind. You were clinging on to her and saying "Make it stop. Make it stop, Hanji. Please." Hanji picked you up bridal style and set you on your bed. Taking off your 3DMG and setting it aside, setting her own 3DMG aside. She took your shoes and jacket off slowly and her own.

She climbed in bed with you, hugged you tightly.

"I won't ever go away again. I'll be here, always, always there with you." She said, hugging you even more tightly.

"Promise ?" You asked her, in a whisper.

"Promise." She said, kissing the back of your neck.

You woke up the next day with Hanji's arms around your middle torso, her legs on your legs.

"Hanji, wake up." You said.

"Hey (Y/N) look at me." Hanji said. You turned around and looked at her. She looked so cute with bed hair. She leaned it and brushed her lips against yours. Why was it so easy to forgive her ?

You hit her head and got of bed. You strapped on your 3DMG and your green color cloak. Hanji did the same and followed you downstairs for breakfast where you saw Levi pushing Eren against a wall and kissing him.

"LEVI! Please! We need to eat, take him elsewhere and do your dirty work." Hanji said, apparently by the tone of her voice, they did this often.

"GOMENASAI (Y/N) Chan you had to see this." Eren said. You couldn't move.

"Daijyoubu" You responded as you made some toast for yourself.

"Jaeger, it's fine. They were doing the same as us yesterday." Levi said. Your cheeks were burning a bright red.

"Levi, you made (Y/N) chan all embarrassed now. Look at the color of her ears. They're a red now. And at least we do our business behind doors." Hanji said.  
"Hanji sama, we did not do business yesterday." You said, you could feel your cheeks burn.  
"But we will." Hanji responded and you almost chocked on toast.

Suddenly Erwin Smith appeared through the door and said "Colossal Titan spotted, he's making his way to Wall Rose now. Maybe he'll take twenty minutes. We have to move now."

You all stopped doing what ever you were doing and dashed outside and got onto your horses.

Waiting for Commander Erwin to give the command.

"Our main objective will be to stop the Colossal Titan, kill the Colossal Titan and see if someone is actually the titan, like Annie Leonhart. Kill the other titans that are in your vicinity, save people if there are some left. The new Recon Corps, Please join Hanji Zoë's squad." All the seven including you were now riding behind Hanji Zoë. She was telling you to first of all make sure that the titans that have entered Wall Rose are kept at bay and do not try to move further towards Wall Sina, if we are injured then to move out of the way and go to the other's who would be on stand by, ready to take us away to HQ, to make sure to help her catch one 3 meter class titan who looked like someone would name him Juan.

We all nodded and within thirty minutes we were at Wall Rosé. We could see the Colossal Titan making it's way towards the wall. Within seconds Eren Jaeger had become Titan Eren and was climbing over Wall Rose to fight the Colossal Titan but the Colossal Titan had already punched the wall, leaving the door open for Titans to enter. The colossal titan vanished into thin air and Eren stopped climbing and instead starting fighting the Titans that were now entering.

"READY ! GO!" Hanji told us and we all went into battle. Levi moved amazing, like you could only see blue lines around him and his face. He moved fast. Mikasa also moved fast but not as fast as Levi. He was thirty levels above Mikasa. But together, they were killing maximum titans. Levi was worth an army and Mikasa a hundred soldiers.

Finally you found a titan to battle and in one swift move you cut off the nape. You continued fighting titans, you had at five down by now. You stood on the top of a building and saw Hanji was taking care of an Abnormal but another Titan noticed Hanji and was making his way towards her. You zipped up in the air, moving as fast as you could towards her. She couldn't die, yet. She promised you. She has taken down the Abnormal but now the other titan was clutching her tightly. She kept on saying "Gomenasai, maybe you could leave me and I could take you home." You recognized the titan as The Smiling Titan.

The titan started clutching Hanji tighter and slowly moving her closer towards his mouth.

"NO, THAT B*TCH PROMISED ME WE'D STAY TOGETHER." You screamed as you made two swift moves and killed the titan. Hanji dropped down on the floor.

"HANJI!" You screamed, she looked up and laughed, "I'm fine, lets kick some titan ass!" She said. You both went to back-to-back fighting style and took down quite a few titans. Eren Jaeger had finally been able to close to huge gap left in Wall Rose. Only two titans were left. You and Hanji finished them off.

You noticed Hanji's knee was bleeding. You tore off a piece of your shirt and tied it around her knee.

"RECON CORPS. MOVE OUT. NOW." Erwin Smith said. Levi stood on Titan Eren's shoulder, clutching a lock of hair and Titan Eren ran outside. You were holding on to Hanji's torso, she was weak and couldn't move properly.  
"You can't die. Not yet, you promised me." You kept on saying. She had other gashes too on her arms and torso. As you reached your horse, you took off with Hanji sitting in front you. HZ was moving faster than normal.

You reached HQ in twenty minutes and dropped her off at the infirmary, you waited outside with your head in your hands. You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up, Second Commander Levi was there.

"Don't worry about that idiot. She'll live. She always does. You fought well for your first time." He said and walked away. His words seemed to bring some amount of confidence in you.

After two hours a lady came out and told you, that you could meet Hanji.

You ran in and hugged her.

"AH! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME." She said.

"No, you live, you always do." You said, as Hanji rested her head on your shoulder.

"Shorty said that, didn't he ?" She asked you, you nodded, "Shorty always says that."

"I'm never going to leave you now, you're my new obsession." You said.

"Someone's a stalker." Hanji said, she wanted to say more but you cut her off as you kissed her. You bit her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and your tongue went in and explored every inch of her mouth, you were in sync with her, one of your hands was in her hair and the other one was on her stomach, pinching her navel softly, sending her into fits of moan. You bit her collar bone slowly and you heard her moan, she shivered as you blew on the hickey you'd just given her. Your other hand was making it's way up to her bra. You massaged her bra clad breast softly while kissing her. Her knee's was buckling up together. She was moaning in your mouth as you kissed her.

"Virgin." You smirked at her.

"So are you." She said. You continued kissing her, your hands were travelling down to her pants but before you could go any further, you heard someone coughing and you stopped. Your cheeks turned a bright red. You saw Eren standing there.

"GOMENASAI, EREN SAMA! YOU HAD TO SEE THAT." You said, your head bowing down. Eren was laughing.

"It's okay (Y/N) chan. I just came to check up on Hanji san but she looks well enough." He said.

The nurse came back and said "Well, you can leave Hanji but please take care."

"Ah Rico, you know you like it when I come here." She said, winking and walked outside with you hand in hand. And for the first time in a long time, a smile was etched on your face, a genuine one.


End file.
